Naruto: A Hero's Destiny
by NumberOneLeafNinja
Summary: This is my version of Naruto if he was raised by Jiraiya instead of growing up alone in the Leaf Village and how that would have changed him.
1. Prologue

Author's note: So I won't feel weird writing it or you reading it, I decided to change the ages of some of the characters to age 18 ( team 7, 8, 10 and Gaara). Lee's team and Kankurō will be 19. Temari will be 20 and Hanabi will be few years younger (16), everyone else stays the same as cannon.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Prologue**

Eighteen years ago.

In a world were shinobi live a giant nine tailed demon fox attacked the village Konohagakure the village hidden in the leaves on a clear night. All the shinobi of the village banded together with the fourth Hokage the leader of the village to subdue the demon fox. To stop more lives from being lost the fourth Hokage fought valiantly to face the creature on his own in mortal combat giving up his life to stop the creature he sealed the fox in his new born baby boy Naruto.

Jiraiya appeared next to the Third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen. "Sorry Sensei I got here as fast as I could when the messenger toad found me."

The Third Hokage said nothing and closed his eyes.

"He said Minato was fighting the fox, is Kushina okay, where are they?"

"I think Kushina died during child birth when the fox got lose and Minato disappeared with the fox."

"Where is the baby?"

"The baby is fine, though I don't know his name."

Jiraiya lowered his eyes, "They told me before I left that they wanted to name him after the character in my book, Naruto. What are we going to do about him? I was thinking I would take him with me outside the village to keep him safe and hidden from Minato's enemy's. Besides him being the new Jinchūriki to the Kyūbi and an orphan he would have a hard life growing up, the villagers would despise him because of the fox This way villagers wont know what really happened they would think that the fox along with Minato and his family had perished in the attack."

Sarutobi opened his eyes and looked up at the clear night sky. "Minato thought the same thing. Before he left to face the foul beast he gave me a note saying pretty much what you just said." He reached in his pocket, took out the folded note and handed it to his former student Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hesitantly opened the note and started to read it knowing these are the last words to him from his cherished student he once thought of and loved like a son.

"Jiraiya sensei if you got this then that means Kushina and I did not make it. Kushina and I thought of you like family which is why we ask if you would take care of our son Naruto. Take him with you on your travels to keep him safe and out of the village until he's ready for the academy. We don't want him growing up without a family being the new Jinchūriki to the Kyūbi we fear the villagers will despise him for it. My enemies would think he died along with us if hes with you and not in the village. We trust that you will take care of him for us. The scroll toad Gerotora has the key to the seal and will explain more to you.

Thanks for everything.

Minato and Kushina."

Jiraiya closed the note, closed his eyes and tilted his head up with a single tear sliding down his cheek. '_I will take care of Naruto like hes is my grandson, I promise.'_

"I think we should go to where Naruto is and get him ready to leave with you. The quicker we get him out the less suspicions there is." Sarutobi said.

Jiraiya lowered his head back down and opened his eyes. "Yeah."

Ten minutes later Sarutobi stood gazing sadly at the newborn in Jiraiya's arms at the main entrance to the village.

"I guess this is it until I bring him back for the academy."

Sarutobi nodded as Jiraiya turned and started to walk away from the village. '_Watch over them Minato and Kushina.'_


	2. Chapter 01

Author's note: So I won't feel weird writing it or you reading it, I decided to change the ages of some of the characters to age 18 ( team 7, 8, 10 and Gaara). Lee's team and Kankurō will be 19. Temari will be 20 and Hanabi will be few years younger (16), everyone else stays the same as cannon.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**01: The New Student**

Eighteen years later.

Iruka walked into the class room when everyone was looking at the new student in the back of the room, wearing a black gi with orange stitching and apparently sleeping.

"Oh I see you notice our new student, Naruto."

One of the girls whispered, "He's cute but going to get in trouble for sleeping in class."

"Naruto, Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and there's no sleeping in my class."

Everyone was looking at Naruto waiting for a response but there was only silence with his head down and eyes closed.

"Naruto did you hear me? There's no sleeping in my class!" Iruka said with his voice raised a little.

One of the other boys said. "He's going to get it now."

Another said. "He has some balls for sleeping in class on his first day."

"Silence!" Iruka said walking over to the chalkboard to pick up the eraser. "I said wake up Naruto!" and he threw the eraser at Naruto's head.

Everyone was shocked with the speed of which the eraser flew threw the air but even more shocked when Naruto tilted his head to the side and caught it missing him buy a inch.

"Sorry Iruka Sensei," Naruto slowly opened his eyes and raised his head, "I was meditating."

Everyone sat in shocked silence, "That's uhm okay," Iruka said, trying to compose himself, "I see. Would you mind introducing yourself?"

Naruto tossed the eraser back and stood up. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I was born here in the village but I was raised by my adopted godfather Jiraiya during his travels around the elemental nations since I was a baby,"

Some whispered, "Jiraiya? As in one of the three great Sannin?"

Iruka cleared his throat to silence the room. "How much did Jiraiya-Sama teach you on your travels?"

"He taught me the basic stuff. Chakra control, some taijutsu and I signed the toads summoning contract when I was younger."

Some girls whispered. "He's so hot." while others said. "He's so dreamy."

All the boys mumbled with annoyance with the way the girls were acting.

Iruka looked impressed, "Summoning contract? Does that mean you summoned anything?"

"Not really I have to work on my chakra control little more. Granny Tsunade trained me a little when Jiraiya-Sama and I would meet up with her once in awhile."

More whispers traveled threw the room when the name Tsunade was mentioned.

"Well you should do okay then. Having been trained by two of the three great sannin."

A pink haired girl with green eyes was whispering back and fourth with a blonde girl with long hair and blue eyes.

Just before Naruto sat back down a girl with dark blue hair and white pupils whispered to herself, "Byakugan," and x-rayed through Naruto clothes, "Oh my," she said blushing with a grin on her face.

"Why does he get to show up out of nowhere and join this class in its last month? Shouldn't he start out in the younger classes like we did?" A boy with black hair and blue shirt spoke out from across the room from Naruto.

"Yeah!, Hes right!" Came a chorus of male voices.

"Shut! Up! Sasuke!" Shouted the female population of the class.

Iruka took a deep breath, "Calm down class. Sasuke that was a good question. The reason why he gets to join your class instead of starting from the earlier classes is because instead of being trained in a class he was trained on the road. You can say he was home schooled."

"Well why couldn't he just came back and started when we did? Would make a lot more sense."

Iruka sighed. "Sasuke I'm sure master Jiraiya had his reason's to keep Naruto away."

Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto, '_I wonder what his story is?'_ he thought.

Naruto glared back, '_What's his problem?_'

Sasuke turned back to face the front. "Whatever, like I give a damn."

Iruka closed his eyes and lowered his head, '_I'm glad I only have to put up with this for a month,'_ He raised his head and opened his eyes, "Sense we only have a month left before the graduation test's we are going to go over everything to make sure you're ready."

*************************Jiraiya*************************

There was a knock on the door and an old man sitting behind the desk spoke out, "Enter," the door opened and a man that looked to be around fifty with long white hair walked threw the door. "Oh, Jiraiya I heard you were back."

"I heard you took the role of Hokage again. I thought you would have found a fifth Hokage by now."

"I have but I don't think he would take the job. He likes spending his time outside the village."

Jiraiya smiled, "I do love traveling outside the village."

The older man's demeanor changed as he spoke more seriously, "Lets get to the real reason you came to my office. Hows Naruto?"

"Hes doing great I sent him to the academy before coming here. Hes skilled just like his parents."

"Did you have any problems with the fox trying to escape?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "Not a single one."

"Good. I hope it stays that way when you leave."

"Speaking of which. Did you set a up place for him to stay? Minato and Kushina did have money they left behind for him and I will still help pay for things."

"Everything was taken care of when you sent word you were coming back."

"I'm sure the whole fox being sealed is still a secret?"

"Only to select few that need to know." The third Hokage stood up, turned to look out his window to the village, "How much did you tell him?"

"I told him everything when he was five. I figure keeping something like that a secret would do more harm than good."

"That was too young. What surname did he take?"

"After I told him him everything he picked Uzumaki knowing what might happen if word leaks out that he's the fourth Hokage's son if he kept the Namikaze."

"Very bright. I guess even for that age to have thought of that we don't have to worry about him saying anything now."

"Want me to bring him in when he gets out of the academy today?"

The third Hokage turned to face Jiraiya and nodded, "Yes."

*************************Naruto*************************

After the final bell all the girls made their way to the courtyard. Any other day they would head home but they notice Naruto with his gi off sparring with a clone. They all cheered which caught the attention of the boys.

"Sparring with a bunshin? You do know it doesn't have intelligence and that its just a illusion and your attacks will only go through it.? I guess Jiraiya didn't teach you very well." Sasuke said making his way in front of the girls.

The pink haired girl stepped forward., "Whats your problem Sasuke? Why are you acting like this?"

Sasuke with fist pulled back charged at Naruto and throwing a punch at him, "Hey loser I'm talking to you!"

Naruto's clone grabbed Sasuke wrist stopping him inches from Naruto and gave him a kick that sent Sasuke sliding back on the ground. "Did that bunshin feel like a illusion to you?"

Sasuke stopped himself from sliding any further and stood up. In thought, '_That was solid. How could he make a kage bunshin hes not even a genin? I have to learn that.'_

A boy with brown hair in a pony tail sighed, "This is such a drag I'm leaving, you coming too Choji?"

The over weight boy eating a bag of chips nodded, "Sure but you don't want to see what happens Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru shook his head, "Nah." and he started to walk with Choji following.

A boy with a small dog on his head stepped forward. "I guess its our turn." he looked up at the dog, "Ready Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in agreement.

Sasuke walking back to the front of the crowd, "No Kiba, I'll take care of him."

With disappointment in his voice Kiba sighed, "Fine."

Akamaru whined.

The girl with long blonde hair shouted. "Leave him alone Sasuke stop being such a jerk!"

"I don't know what you girls see in him."

"I get it. You used to be the top guy in the class probably had the girls chasing after you too. Now that I came into the class and your jealous because you think I took your thunder."

Anger boiling inside, "Why would I be jealous of a loser like you?" Sasuke charged full speed, "I'll take care of you and your shadow clone!"

Naruto glanced and nodded at his kage bunshin with a nod back the shadow clone vanished in a cloud of smoke. "I can take care of you on my own."

"You'll regret that!" Sasuke jumped in the air spin kicking Naruto.

Naruto sighed catching the leg coming at him and tossed Sasuke threw the air.

All the girls cheered for Naruto, "YAY! NARUTO, TEACH HIM A LEASON!"

Sasuke landed on his feet, '_What the hell is going on? Hes treating me like I'm nothing.'_

Iruka appeared out of nowhere next to Naruto, "I think that will be enough lessons for today."

All the boys started to leave when Iruka appeared.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to walk away, "Whatever."

Iruka taking a glance at Sasuke then at Naruto, '_That was impressive. Sasuke is one of the top students in the class he beat him like it was easy. What kind of training did you go through Naruto?'_

The group of girls made their way to Naruto still cheering for him.

"Naruto. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted in class. I didn't expect you to be meditating."

Naruto turned to Iruka, "That's okay Sensei."

"To make it up I like to treat you to some of the best ramen ever made."

Naruto's eyes widen, "Ramen? The best? Sure!"

A poof of smoke appeared and when it cleared Jiraiya was standing there, "Sorry but that ramen will have to wait the third Hokage would like to see you."

Iruka bowed, "Master Jiraiya, Yes of course. Would you like to join us later too then?"

Jiraiya waved him off, "That's okay. I have things to do later. Should we go Naru..."

The girls surrounded Naruto pushing Iruka and Jiraiya out of the way.

The blue eye long blonde hair girl spoke out, "What you did to Sasuke was awesome!"

Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head, "It was nothing Ino-Chan. I have fought a lot of guys like him traveling around."

Ino covered her blushing red face, "Oh my God! He said my name!"

The girl with the green eyes and pink hair nervously spoke up, "W-would you like to t-train with me some t-time?"

Still smiling he said, "Sure Sakura-Chan."

Noticing she was about to faint Naruto caught her and picked her up in his arms. "Can someone look after her? I have to go see the Hokage."

Most of them kept quiet out of jealousy.

The girl with short dark blue hair and white pupils shyly stepped forward, "I-I will."

Naruto walked over to a tree and laid Sakura down, "Thanks Hinata-Chan."

Ino spoke out with enthusiasm, "I will too!"

Naruto stood up, "Thank you too Ino-Chan." He looked over to Jiraiya which gave Naruto a nod, "Its time for me to go."

The girls whined in disappointment, "Awwww."

Naruto walked over to pick up his gi on his way to Jiraiya. "Its okay you will see me tomorrow." He winked and put the gi on, "I'll see you later for ramen Sensei."

Iruka nodded, "See you later."

Naruto and Jiraiya both made the Ram hand sign and vanished in a swirl of leaves before their eyes.

The girls were shocked. "He already knows Shunshin?"

The two appeared outside the Hokage's office.

Naruto sighed, "I wish I could do that on my own."

Jiraiya put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "You'll get it soon enough. You pick things up a lot quicker then most. You just have to keep training with your chakra control like Tsunade and I told you." he laughed, "Don't learn it too fast its saves me from using my chakra if I take you along."

Naruto sighed, "Watch it I might start to charge you for using my chakra."

Jiraiya laughed and slapped the back of Naruto's shoulder knocking him forward, "That will be the day," and he knocked on the door.

They heard a voice come from the other side of the door saying, "Enter."

Naruto opened the door and made his way to the the Hokage's desk; rubbing the spot he was slapped mumbling to himself, "He's always slapping my shoulders too hard."

Jiraiya followed and closed the door behind him.

Naruto bowed, "Hokage Sama."

The third inclined his head, "It's good to see you again, Naruto. I haven't seen you sense the day you were born. I see Jiraiya taught you some manners."

Naruto rubbed his head, "more like beat it into me."

The third raised a eyebrow, "Oh?"

Jiraiya chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head, "I don't know what hes talking about."

In disbelief at how his former student had grown since training under him, to the Sensei he was today with his own pupil he closed his eyes and took a drag off his pipe washing over the memory's, "I wanted Jiraiya to bring you in today because I wanted to see for myself how you grown, to hear how your training went and to discus everything that I'm sure Jiraiya told you was to be top secret," He then opened his eyes and pointed to the chair across from him.

Naruto took his seat in the chair with Jiraiya standing next to him.

The third lowered his pipe and took a deep breath in. Then with stern look on his face to show seriousness of the of the conversation that was to come, "I would like for you to tell me everything you know."

There was a pause, then Naruto gave a stern look back knowing the severity of what was about to be said, "The Kyūbi was released from my mom when the seal was weakened from child birth. My father the Fourth Hokage fought the fox to keep him from killing or destroying more of the village and its villagers. With the help of my mom he used the last of his chakra and hers to seal the Kyūbi and its yang chakra in me and sealed the yin chakra in a scroll with the key to the seal in another."

The Third Hokage nodded in agreement, "I hear you took your moms surname Uzumaki."

Naruto nodded, "After Jiraiya Sensei read me the letter my dad gave him I figured I would use the name to further protect myself and the village along with the secret."

The Hokage looked at Jiraiya, "You gave him the letter when he was five? Telling him everything was one thing at that age but to read him the letter was completely unnecessary until he was older."

Jiraiya took a step forward, "Sorry Sensei but he is my godson and Its not like I threw it all at him at once. After I told him everything and could see him finally excepting everything that had happened that night. I asked him If he wanted to hear the letter. Letting him know it wont be easy because I believe it wasn't just a letter to me it was a letter to him too."

Naruto defending his godfather stood up, "Hes right Hokage Sama. I'm glad he told me when he did. I believe it made me become the person I am today. Since that day It made me strive to be as brave and great as my parents."

Jiraiya gently placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder smiling at how bravely he stood to defend him, "Thanks Naruto, but its okay. Please take your seat again."

Naruto looked up at his godfather, nodded then he took his seat once again. "I apologize Hokage Sama," then Naruto bowed his head in respect.

Sarutobi waved the bow off, "No need to apologize." He then smiled and gave a little chuckle, "Your even eager to stand up for him even to me the Hokage for something small and trivial like that. You do have your parents bravery and will of fire. It warms my heart to see that in such a young shinobi," He closed his eyes in thought, "I guess he did make the right choice after all."

With pride in his voice Jiraiya's said, "That's my godson for you. Willing to protect anyone. His dream is to one day follow in Minato's foot steps and become Hokage."

Seeing Minato's face in Naruto's the old man smiled, "I think you would be a great Hokage just like your father," Sarutobi stood and walked to the door, "Come with me Naruto I want to show you something."

The three made their way to the roof of the Hokage's residence which was just a huge round flat surface.

Sarutobi made his way to the edge facing the village, "Take a look at the view Naruto."

Naruto walked over and stood by the old Hokage, "Oh wow, I've seen a lot of beautiful sites on my travels but this is the most beautiful site I have seen."

Sarutobi smiled; "Just like the face on the Hokage Monument on the mountain behind us. I like to come up here from time to time and look out over the village."

Naruto turned to look at the giant face's of all four of the Hokage's carved on the face of the mountain, "I always wanted to stand this close and look up at the faces," With a proud look he starts to name them from left to right in his head, '_The first Hokage Senju Hashirama, second Hokage Senju Tobirama, third Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen and my dad the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato.'_ With a big grin he lifted a hand and pointed to the face of his father. "I will make you proud of me."

Jiraiya with arms crossed looked at his godson and then up at his former pupil face,

The third turned and patted Naruto on his shoulder with a smile, "I'm sure you will. Lets go back to my office I have some paper work to do and I'm sure you have things to do too."

The three made it to the Hokage's office door and bid their farewells.

Naruto bowed in appreciation, "It was a pleasure meeting you Hokage-Sama."

The Third smiled, "The pleasure was all mine Naruto. Before you came to my office Jiraiya told me about your training under him. I can't wait to see how you take his training further and become a splendid shinobi the likes of which this village or the world has ever known."

Naruto was shocked with what he just heard, "You really think so?"

Sarutobi nodded, "All shinobi have the possibility to do that. If you don't doubt yourself and always believe in yourself you can do great things. All the great shinobi's who ever lived knew that. I see the will of fire in you that burns strong and bright. So yes I do believe you can."

Jiraiya cleared his throat, "I think its time for us to go Naruto. He needs to get to the paper work and I need to show you where you will be will be staying while I'm away from the village."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Sarutobi turned to his former student, "Thanks for taking care of him, you did a great job."

Jiraiya smiled, "I can't take all the credit I had a good Sensei, also Tsunade helped."

The three nodded one more time to each other, Sarutobi entered his office, Naruto and Jiraiya made their way out side of the building heading to Naruto's new home.

Ten minutes later Naruto was standing outside of a huge apartment building with Jiraiya.

Naruto looked up at the building surprised, "Wow this place looks great!"

"It should look great. It was cheap. It has a kitchen, bathroom and bed room. You will be on the top floor and have your own balcony."

Naruto shocked, "I get all that to myself?."

Jiraiya smiled and handed Naruto the keys, "Want to check it out?"

Naruto placed a hand on his roaring stomach, "I think I'll check it out later after I get back from eating ramen with Iruka Sensei."

Jiraiya made the Ram hand seal, "I will leave you to it then. I need to do some research anyways," And Jiraiya vanished.

Naruto started to walk around the village showing up at Ichiraku Ramen ten minutes later.

Naruto saw Iruka standing outside a small food stand looking building and there was dozens of girls all around looking as if they are waiting for something or someone giggling and whispering to each other as they watched Naruto walk closer to the restaurant.

Iruka spotted Naruto, "Oh hey Naruto glad to to see you made it. Had a hard time finding the place?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nah, I just used my super shinobi powers of observation."

Iruka with a surprised look on his face, "Did Jiraiya-Sama teach you that?"

Naruto laughed, "Nope I just asked around and I followed my nose."

Iruka joined in on the laughter from the joke that was just played on him.

Naruto took a looked around, "You must be right about this ramen Iruka Sensei, this place is packed."

Iruka took a quick look around outside, "Your right it is, Its not usually like this especially with girls. I think they are here for another reason besides ramen."

Naruto smiled, "I didn't expect to be this popular when I came to the the village."

Iruka taking his seat at the counter, "Let me introduce you Naruto. The owner and chef of Ichiraku Ramen is Teuchi and his daughter Ayame helps him."

Naruto took a seat next to Iruka and bowed his head to the middle-aged man and what he thought was a beautiful brunette girl that looked about his age, "It's nice to meet you Teuchi-Sama and Ayame-Chan. I heard great things about this ramen."

Teuchi bowed back and surprised at the politeness, "Nice to meet you too Naruto. I hope you agree to what you have heard about it when you try it for yourself."

Ayame blushing in thought, "_So this is Naruto? The girls are right hes hot!,_" She bowed "I-it's nice to meet you Na-Naruto-Kun."

Naruto smiled, "You don't have to be shy Ayame I wont bite," Then he gave her a wink.

She blush red like a tomato, "I uhmm I'm not shy." She then giggled, "What would you like to have?" '_I hope he says me hehe.'_

Naruto looked at the menu, "It all looks good. What do you suggest?"

She lend in close to him from across the counter, "Well the Miso ramen has been popular lately the same with pork ramen."

Naruto gazed into her eyes and whispered, "I think I would like to have both please."

Hypnotized by his eyes she smiled, "Coming right up swee...I mean Naruto-Kun." Blushed and hid her embarrassment, '_I can believe I almost called him sweetie.'_

Teuchi gave a surprised look at Iruka, "And what would you like to have Iruka-San?"

"I would like the same please."

Few minutes later Ayame sat the two different bowls of ramen in front of Naruto. She smiled at him, "There you go, please enjoy,"

Naruto smiled, "Thank you I'm sure I will."

Ayame giggled in thought about him having his way with her on the counter. '_He is so hot!'_

Teuchi sat bowls in front of Iruka, "And here's your two I hope you enjoy them as well."

"Thank you Teuchi-San."

While eating Iruka asked Naruto, "How was meeting the Hokage?"

Naruto took a bite chewed and swallowed, "It was pretty cool he showed me what the village and the Hokage's faces looked like from atop of the Hokage's building."

Iruka nodded, "It is one of the best view points in the village."

Finishing his first bowl Naruto looked at Iruka, "My dream is to one day become Hokage and I will spend a lot of time in that spot watching and protecting this village and all the villagers."

Ayame took the empty bowl, "I think you would make a hot...I mean great Hokage."

Iruka nodded and finished his first bowl, "Shes right you would make a great Hokage. Just seeing how you handled Sasuke attacking you today being calm when he was angry is proof of that. Being calm under pressure is a sign of an awesome shinobi. Not to mention you were raised and trained by Jiraiya-Sama."

Naruto finished the second bowl more quickly then the first, "Speaking of Sasuke. What's his problem?"

Iruka sighed, "I'm sure Jiraiya told you about what happened to Sasuke's clan."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah he did."

Iruka continued, "Ever sense then he has been different. Living all by himself on his clans compound I think effected him greatly. Also another reason is you being right about what you said to him earlier. He was the top student in the class until you showed up."

Naruto looked on with a curious face, "Why is he still living there? I walked by it and it looked run down. Shouldn't the village give him a better place to live?"

Iruka lowered and shook his head, "I don't know Naruto. Both decisions was up to the elders," finishing the second bowl, "Don't think on it to much there's nothing you can do about it. You don't want to cause any problems when you just showed up to the village."

Naruto in thought, '_I wonder what I would have been like living alone without any family. Would I have ended up like Sasuke angry and jealous all the time?'_

Iruka stood up, "I have to go now I have to finish some paperwork for class tomorrow," He sat down enough money to pay for his and Naruto's ramen, "Did you enjoy the ramen?"

Naruto looked at Ayame, "It was the best ramen I have ever tasted." he then gave a smile.

Ayame smiled and blushed, "Does that mean you will be back?"

Naruto still smiling nodded, "I will be coming back a lot. Ramen is my favorite food and I ate ramen from all over the different elemental country's and this is by far the best."

Ayame was still smiling and blushing, "Th-thanks Naruto-Kun."

Teuchi crossed his arms and gave a grin, "Glad to hear you like it so much and I look forward to doing more business with you."

Iruka chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, I guess you will pay the bill next time." Iruka made the Ram hand sign and vanished.

Naruto took Ayame's hand, "I have to go too, I have to unpack my thing in the apartment," He then lifted her hand to his lips gently kissed the back of her hand, "It was nice meeting you Ayame-Chan and thanks for the delicious ramen."

Ayame blushing and unable to speak just nodded.

Naruto stood up and bowed to Teuchi, "And thank you Teuchi-Sama, It was nice meeting you too."

Teuchi Bowed, "Like wise Naruto."

They said their goodbyes with Ayame still blushing when Naruto left Ichiraku.

Girls still waited outside keeping their distance, following Naruto giggling and whispering. Naruto stopped once in awhile and slightly turning his head to see the girls stop when he did. '_I can tell its going to be very interesting living here.'_

He finally made his way to his apartment door. He turned and waved, "Good night girls I'll see you all tomorrow."

All the girls waved and screamed in unison, "GOODNIGHT NARUTO SEE YOU TOMORROW!"

Naruto turned to the door and smiled, '_Yup very interesting,'_ He opened the door and walked through closing it behind him.


	3. Chapter 02

Author's note: Sorry for taking a long time. I'm a slow writer but I am trying to write faster. I know chapter two looks different from the prologue and chapter one but that's because my editor said I should skim read some books and and pay attention to the way the Author writes to get a idea how I should write.

So I won't feel weird writing it or you reading it, I decided to change the ages of some of the characters to age 18 ( team 7, 8, 10 and Gaara). Lee's team and Kankurō will be 19. Temari will be 20 and Hanabi will be few years younger (16), everyone else stays the same as cannon.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**02: One of the girls**

Two weeks later.

Naruto stepped outside on to the balcony greeting the brand new day after getting done with his morning rituals. "Today feels like its going to be a good day." He put his gi on, jumped off the balcony leaping from one roof top to another making his way to the academy.

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto stopped at the edge of a rooftop and looked where the voice that said his name came from, "Oh! Hey Sakura-Chan," He jumped off the roof landing next to her, "I'm glad to actually see and hear from you."

Sakura blushed and slightly looked away, "Yeah, I never fainted like that before when you first showed up. I felt so embarrassed I kept my distance until I was told I was being foolish."

He gently pulled her chin so he could look in her eyes, "I thought it was very flattering, I never made a girl faint like that before."

Her cheeks got redder and her eyes widened as her eyes connected with his, "R-really?"

Naruto smiled, "Yes."

Sakura giggled slightly.

"Sakura would you like to walk with me to class? I was heading there now."

A smile appeared on her face, "Really? Sure!"

At the academy Naruto notice Mizuki one of the other teachers teaching a student. He walked over to them, "Excuse me Mizuki Sensei, Sorry to interrupt but you just taught him the form wrong."

Mizuki turned around, "What makes you..." A dark look stole across his face but then quickly vanished and replaced with a cheerful smile, "Your right Naruto," Mizuki helped the student by correcting his feet with his own.

Naruto nodded to the corrections, "Its almost time for class we should head there now Sakura-Chan."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

Naruto turned, "Oh, Iruka sensei, did you just sense that dark feeling just now?"

Iruka shook his head, "I was just on my way over to let you and Sakura know class was about to start, but I didn't feel anything dark."

Naruto shrugged, "It was probably nothing."

Iruka stood in front of the class in the training yard when the bell rang, "Today's lesson will be taijutsu. Would you mind showing us the proper forms Naruto?"

Naruto made his way to the front, "I don't mind Iruka Sensei,"

Iruka was shocked at how perfectly he performed them. "That's was perfect Naruto, Would you mind helping helping anyone that needs it?"

He nodded, "Sure."

All the girls watched Naruto help Hinata by placing his hands on different parts of her body to help her balance. Ino feeling jealous moved her feet a little to put herself off balance hoping Naruto would help her the same way. Sakura knowing what Ino was trying to do threw herself off balance. Then all the other girls started copying them but all of them just feel on the ground in one big pile.

Iruka, noticing what was going on decided to end the class, "I think that will be enough for today, class dismissed."

Being embarrassed. instead of watching Naruto train, all the girls left to get lunch.

Iruka approached Naruto, "Going stay behind and do some extra training again Naruto?"

"Yes I am Iruka Sensei. Master Jiraiya always told me I should train whenever I have the chance."

Iruka nodded, "That's true. I just wanted to say thanks for helping me in class today.

"It was my pleasure Iruka Sensei. I'm always willing to help others."

"I will leave you to your training and I'll see you tomorrow," With that Iruka walked away.

Naruto made two Kage Bunshin's to begin his training by sparring with one clone and the other to practice shuriken and kunai throwing, "I know you're there Mizuki-Sensei I can sense your killer intent towards me," Naruto and his clones turned to face the shadowy silhouette with contempt in his eyes ready to protecting himself even from a Sensei.

With a grunt Mizuki stepped out of the shadows with anger in his stare, stopping right in front of Naruto, "I don't care if you were raised and trained by master Jiraiya you little bastard," he said with anger growing in his voice grabbing at Naruto's gi, "I'm going to teach your ass a little lesson because no one corrects me especially not little piece of shit like you," He then shoved Naruto back.

Naruto had to take a few steps back after Mizuki shoved him, he took a deep breath to calm himself not wanting to let his emotions get the better of him, "If you come at me with the intent to harm me I will be forced to defend myself even against you Sensei."

Mizuki started to laugh like a mad man at the thought of a academy student beating a Chūnin, "You can try you little worm," He then got serious real quick, pulled out a kunai and tried to slash at Naruto.

Naruto quickly remembering his evasion and blocking training from Tsunade pulled a kunai of his own out blocking Mizuki's attack at the last second with a clang.

Mizuki started to attack Naruto with kicks and punches but none of them hit their mark which caused Mizuki's anger to boil over, _'What the hell is going on here. He either blocking or dodging my attacks,'_ He thought to himself before attacking Naruto with a combo of attacks still not hitting his mark.

Naruto sighed in shame for the sensei, "Anger I sense in you, clouds your judgment it does,"

"Now your going to get it for making me look like a fool," Mizuki said when jumping back making hands signs which caused Naruto to get ready for whats coming, "prepare to spend a lot of time in the infirmary," Mizuki said but was interrupted.

Naruto's clones started to step forward to help but Naruto shook his head, "I can handle him on my own but thanks," They just nodded and Naruto could see the fire in Mizuki's eyes get bigger with rage.

"YOU CAN HANDLE ME ON MY OWN? YOU COCKY LITTLE BASTARD!," He yelled charging at Naruto.

Naruto sighed to himself,_"I guess I have to hit him,"_ Naruto thought when Mizuki tried to stab him with a kunai but Naruto ducked and quickly kicked him in the stomach which caused Mizuki to fly back and slide on his ass.

Mizuki stood up, "I'm done trying to teach you a lesson, I'm actually going to kill you,"

Naruto responded with, "You can try,"

Mizuki getting ready to attack again was interrupted again, "Mizuki-Sensei!" Came from a young boy running up behind him.

Mizuki's demeanor changed dramatically, "Oh Honorable Grandson! You arrived early for your training."

With shock and awe at what he just heard Naruto thought, _'Hes the Honorable Grandson of the third Hokage? How could they let someone like him train that kid?'_

"What were you doing Sensei? Looks like you two were fighting," The boy asked.

With a fake smile that didn't fool Naruto for one second he responded, "We weren't fighting," Mizuki said with a laugh that Naruto knew was fake, "We were sparring. Sometimes sparring can look like fighting when the the ones that are sparing go at each other with all they've got. It helps to get stronger," he said to reassure the small boy.

The small boy looked at Naruto then at Mizuki, "Whatever you say Sensei. You ready to begin my training now?" Mizuki gave a confirming nod and the boy turned and started to walk back to the academy with Mizuki following a few steps behind turning to Naruto giving him an, 'This is not over,' Glare.

Naruto turned away from the two walking not giving Mizuki the benefit of a response, "I guess I could call what just happened training. Maybe I'll go to the hot springs after lunch to relax and clear my head." He nodded at his clones and in return they nodded back as they vanished in a cloud of smoke when Naruto released the jutsu.

Naruto made his way to his favorite eating spot, Ichiraku Ramen. He looked around and noticed the brunette that he flirted with his first time there was gone, "Teuchi-Sama wheres Ayame-Chan?" He asked the older man.

"Oh Hello Naruto. Ayame had to deliver somethings then she had to go to a meeting. She wont be back until later," He told him being careful not to let him know what kind of meeting remembering he promised his daughter Ayame a few days ago he wouldn't.

*************************Flashback*************************

"Daddy," Ayame started, "Please don't let Naruto know what the meeting is," She looked down and away her face getting red, "It would be embarrassing if he found out and the girls and I don't want him to find out...yet."

Teuchi gave her a fatherly smile, "You like him don't you sweetie?" She nodded still looking away and, "Your secret is safe with me, I promise."

She looked up at him and gave him a hug, "Thank you daddy."

"I wouldn't mind if you two dated at some point," He told her which caused her to get redder than he had ever seen her get."

"Da-Daddy shut up!," She giggled at the thought of her and Naruto dating, "I have to go now. We are having another meeting today. Love you and see you latter daddy," She said before leaving.

*************************The present*************************

"Oh okay. I thought she might have been sick or something," He said taking his seat, "May I have one bowl of the usual please?"

Teuchi nodded "Yes you may Naruto," He replied turning around to start making the ramen.

"What do you think about Ayame, Naruto?" He asked the now blushing blonde.

"Shes very pretty and sweet." He replied wondering where that came from but just shrugged it off thinking the man asked because he was wondering where she was.

Naruto didn't notice the smile on the chefs face, "I'm glad to hear you say that Naruto. You have my blessing to date her if you wanted."

Naruto sat there in shock, "Th-thank you sir,"

Teuchi sat the bowl of ramen in front of Naruto, "No problem at all my boy."

Naruto had three bowls before he decided that was enough to fill him up so he payed Teuchi for the three bowls, "Thanks, and can you tell Ayame hi for me?"

Teuchi nodded, "Sure thing kid," and they both said their goodbyes.

*************************The group of girls*************************

A week after Naruto had first shown up for class some of the girls in class made a Naruto fanclub. It included Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ayame and a few other girls that had a huge crush on him. They go to the Konoha Hot Springs for every meeting, where they sit and talk about what they like about him and reveled their perverted side by saying what they fantasize about every night since they first saw him. This time they decided to meet at the hot springs after lunch for another meeting.

The fanclub was standing outside the hot springs waiting for all the members to get there. When the last member arrived they stayed outside a few minutes talking before heading in, "How was everyones lunch?" Sakura asked and everyone replied the same way.

"It was good," Then Sakura noticed a new girl to the group.

"Oh hello Hanabi-Chan." The pink haired girl said.

Hanabi replied with, "Hello Sakura-Chan, I don't have training today and Onee-Chan asked if I wanted to come along. I hope that's okay."

Sakura Smiled, "Its okay, the more the merrier," All the girls nodded.

When Naruto arrived in front of the Konoha Hot Springs he saw the group of girls standing in front making a circle and walked up to them, "Hello ladies, I'm guessing your going to take soak in the hot springs too?"

In unison the group of girls acting giddy, nodded, "Yes we were Naruto-Kun," Sakura said.

Naruto leaned to the side and tilted his head to see a girl that looks like Hinata but smaller and thinner peeking her Head out from behind Hinata, "Who is this cute shy girl hiding behind you Hinata-Chan?"

"Uhm," She started as she turned, "Its okay don't be shy," She said to her smaller look alike, "Naruto-Kun this is my little sister by three years Hanabi."

Hanabi stepped forward and bowed, "H-hello Na-Naruto-Kun," She said with a blush.

He smiled at her, "Hello Hanabi-Chan," He then looked at Hinata, "Hinata-Chan, If shes only three years younger than you then why haven't I seen her around the academy?"

Hinata looked down and appeared to be little sad, "Our father thinks shes stronger then me so he wants to train her personally," She looks at her sister still acting shy, "But don't let this little shy girl you see now fool you. She can be a little firecracker so be careful," The latter caused Hanabi to blush redder.

Hanabi looked embarrassed,"ONEE-CHAN!,"

Everyone laughed at the cute little girl now pouting with red cheeks.

After all the laughs settled down Naruto looked at Ayame, "So this is the meeting your dad said you were at. I didn't think it would be a girls meeting." She nodded timidly.

"Excuse us Naruto-Kun can you give us a minute, please?" She asked in a playful way.

He smiled, "Sure thing Ayame-Chan," He said walking few steps away not wanting to pry in their conversation.

"Should we ask him to join us?" Ino asked.

The group looked at each other, "How do we get him in?" Ayame asked then a grin formed on Ino's face, "What?" Ayame asked.

"We have him change into one of us and just say hes or should I say shes a twin," Ino answered.

"That could work," Sakura said, "But who do we have him change into?" She continued.

Ino shrugged, "We have him choose, It will show who he likes more," And the girls all nodded.

After the girls got done with their little talk they walked over to him. Naruto noticing they were up to something by the perverted grins on their faces, "We were wondering Naruto," Sakura said.

"If you would join us in the hot springs," Ino finished.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, surprised that they would ask him something like that, "I-I would but it's not a mixed hot spring," He said.

They gave him a cute 'please' look, "You could transform into one of us and we could say your a twin to sneak you past the front door," Hinata started, "Then you can transform back to normal when you get into the springs, that's if we are the only ones in there," Hinata said with a perverted smile that seemed to be contagious because all the girls started to give the same look.

"Well if that's what you want then okay," He made the Ram sign with the girls eyes widening wondering what girl he would transform into, hoping that will be a hint on who he likes best, "I don't have to transform into any of you to get in there."

The girls shared mixed looks of sadness that Naruto wouldn't be transforming into them.

Sakura's however was a look confusion, "You don't?" She asked.

He shook his head, "Oiroke no Jutsu," A large cloud of chakra smoke cleared and standing in front of them was a girl that looked to be seventeen or eighteen in Naruto's clothes with long full blonde hair tied in two ponytails, with the same whiskers marks on her cheeks.

The girls just stood there speechless for about a minute blinking at the girl in front of them, "Who is she Naruto-Kun?" Sakura said with a little sadness thinking he transformed into some other girl.

"You can call me Uzumaki Naruko," She answered, "I invented this sexy jutsu a few years ago," She continued seeing both surprise and confusion on the faces of the other girls.

"You invented it? Why? Your not some pervert that just wants to see a naked girls body, do you?" A girl asked which caused the new girl to get little bit embarrassed.

"No, that's not why," Naruko replied, face getting red, "How about I explain it to you inside."

The fanclub and Naruko made their way inside with Naruko able to make it into the girls changing room without people knowing who he really was. Once in the changing room and they were undressing Ino watched when Naruko took off the gi. She then took it upon herself to notice the naked body of Naruko and walked over which caused the others to watch to see what she was going to do.

"Whoa! They're bigger then mine," Ino said bending forward so her face is level to Naruko's C chest then proceeded to poke them, "And Hinata-Chan's," That caused Hinata to blush and cover her own chest.

"I-Ino-Chan!" Hinata said.

Ino then grabbed Naruko's size C's with one hand on each and started squeezing them which sucked in Ino's fingers a little, "And their real!,"

Getting red and closing her eyes Naruko gave a little moan then turned away which caused Ino to loose her grip and a little disappointment showed on Ino's face, "Aww and I was having fun," She then grinned.

"I-I was too. That's why I uhmm... stopped you." Naruko said which caused the room to be surprised.

Ino's grin got bigger, "Oh really, huh?" She started to giggle and tried to reach for Naruko again but was stopped when a girl cleared her throat.

"Can we go to the hot springs now?" The girl asked.

They all went outside to the hot springs some took their towels off like Naruko, Sakura, Ino, Ayame. While Others like Hinata, Hanabi and a few others kept theirs on not wanting to give Ino a chance to attack them like she did with Naruko.

Naruko sat in the water up against the lining of the springs and the others with no towels sat in front of her in the water while the ones with towels sat on the ledge next to Naruko only putting their feet in.

"So," Ino started, "Why did you invent this Sexy Jutsu? And it IS sexy," She continued winking at Naruko, "Don't get me wrong I like boys but I would hook up with you in that form," She winked again with a grin. Which surprised everyone because made them think about if they would too.

Naruko took a deep breath in before she started, "During Master Jiraiya and I's traveling we stopped at this village for couple of years and I met this really cute girl that I formed a crush on," She closed her eyes with a smile as if picturing the girl in her head, "But there was one thing that kept her and I from dating," She opened her eyes and could tell by the faces, that it got the other girls curiosity boiling but had a slight feeling on what was coming next, "Even though she liked me, thought I was sweet and all, she only was attracted to girls and said if I was a girl she would date me."

Seeing where the story is going the girls nodded and let Naruko continue, "So I studied the female form by looking at medical books Lady Tsunade gave me and adult magazines," The latter causing eyebrows to raise from the others, "When I had the information I needed, I proceeded to invent the jutsu," She could tell every one is still interested and seeing Ino more than the others she continued on, "I was finally able to complete it but it turned out to be a true transformation into a girl not just a simple transformation."

"A true transformation? What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"It means I'm a real girl, right down to the DNA." She answered looking at the surprised looks shes getting, "Lady Tsunade tested my blood and confirmed it."

"But how is that possible?" Hinata asked getting nods from everyone else because they too wanted to know.

Naruko took a deep breath, "Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade both told me I have powerful chakra and at the time I was just learning how to control my chakra so I had trouble and my chakra caused me to turn into a real girl," She answered which caused her to get little red.

"What made Lady Tsunade want to check your blood?" Ino asked.

"Lady Tsunade being a women herself could tell there was something strange going on with this form so she asked me if she could take some blood. I agreed because I was worried something was really wrong," The girls felt sad for her with the last part.

So she took a sample of my blood and found out that one of my chromosomes switched from Y to X so if I was born a girl this is what I would be," Naruko answered getting another surprised look from them, "But back to my reason I invented it," He started again, "After all the test was done I went back to the girl in this form and it took her a few days to get used to me being a real girl, but she remembered what she told me about if I was a real girl she would date me. So we dated the whole time I was there."

"Awww that was sweet," Sakura said with the other girls nodding in agreement. "Did you stay like this for the whole time?" She asked but Naruko shook her head., "I was only in this form when I was around the girl," Naruko answered.

Ino giggled with a grin forming on her face, "Did you and this girl do anything?" That made the girls eyes widen and caused Naruko to blush.

"INO!" Sakura screamed.

"What?" Ino replied innocently.

"W-We were thirteen...so no..not really...what were YOU doing at thirteen?" Naruko said getting her revenge by making Ino blush.

"Ino?.." Sakura asked worried.

"I-I'll tell you if you tell me," Ino said starting to get embarrassed.

"We watched each other play with ourselves...and made out..but never touched each other" Naruko said getting red when she saw the surprised faces from everyone else.

"I been playing...playing with myself for a few years too," Ino said looking away and starting to get red which must have been contagious because Hinata started to blush and looked away.

"Onee-Chan?...," Hanabi asked her older sister and then the rest besides Sakura got red confirming they too have been doing it.

Ayame giggled and the others looked at her curiously, "Its perfectly natural to do that, its not icky or anything," Ayame explained.

Naruko wanted to change the subject, "Can I ask you girls a question?" Naruko asked them.

"Sure, go right ahead," Ayame said.

"What kind of meeting is this? I mean is it some kind of group that I can join?" Naruko asked looking around at the blushing faces around her.

"Its a c-club," Hinata answered, "And I don't think you would be able to join," She said with the others nodding.

"Why can't I join?" She asked kind of hurt.

The other girls looked at each other with a 'Should we tell him look?' then all gave a nod, "Its because," Sakura started, her face getting red.

"Your fanclub," Ino finished she too getting red with the other girls close behind like it was contagious.

Naruko eyes widened, "R-Really?" They all nodded, "I-I don't know what to say. I never had a fanclub and never thought I would. How long have you been meeting?"

"We started a week after you came to class," One of the girls said.

Naruko looked at Hanabi, "Are you in this fanclub even though you just meet me?" Hanabi shook her head.

"No shes not she's only here today because father let her have a break and I asked if she would like to join us," Hinata answered for her sister, "But I think after today she would like to join," That made Hanabi nod her head fast which made every one laugh and in return made her blush.

They stayed in the hot spring for another fifteen minutes talking about random things before heading back to the changing room to get dressed. After dressing Ino hugged Naruko from behind, making sure to grab Naruko's chest, "Goodbye ladies," She said giggling.

"Ino!," All the girls said with Naruko blushing and Ino just smiled like she was innocent.

"What? Hehe" After that they all said their goodbyes and goodnights and left to do there own things with Naruko changing back to Naruto after she got outside where no one could see her changing.

Later that night Sakura blushed under the covers and started to moan as she started to touch herself before falling asleep with a perverted grin on her face.


End file.
